Not Just Another YA Novel: The Red Pyramid
by some-rise-by-sin
Summary: Sadie didn't mind reading, in fact (and don't tell Carter) she rather enjoyed it (although her collection largely consisted of YA novels). This did not mean that she wanted to listen to her own life from her brother's perspective or, even worse, hear her embarrassing thoughts on everything that had happened. Someone was going to get a combat boot right in the face, Ma'at be damned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hullo!**

Okay, I'll admit that the reading the books trope is far overused and very rarely finished. However, I rather guiltily confess that I enjoy them immensely. So, after much deliberation, I have finally decided to publish one myself. Now, I can't tell you that I will finish this as there is I chance that I either die, lose the use of my hands or suddenly contract amnesia but, if these unfortunate things do not happen, I can readily promise you that this will be finished - someday!

Anyway... The Kane Chronicles are wayyyy too underrated and deserve more appreciation so I've decided that our Greek and Roman buddies shall read their stories instead.

Although this may seem cliche, at least give it a shot and, you know... favourite, follow and REVIEW! They're good for the soul, honestly - and I say this holding the feather of truth, so yeah!

Also, The Son of Sobek, Staff of Serapis and Crown of Ptolemy are non-existent in this story so the Greeks and Egyptians have yet to meet.

**RATED T for language because I'm a potty mouth and, as a person from London, I refuse to believe that Sadie doesn't swear when she wants to.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognise, this wonderful shit belongs to Rick Riordan, duh.**

**CHAPTER** **ONE**

* * *

Normally, Sadie Kane didn't mind jumping through portals. Normally, Sadie Kane was the one opening these portals. Normally, Sadie Kane wasn't forcibly dragged through these portals as she screamed but, then again, she really should have known better than to use an obelisk in Central Park, Manhattan. At least Carter was screaming too - that made her feel much better, especially as his screeches were a lot higher pitched than hers. He sounded quite like Freak, to be honest.

Sadie grunted as she hit a really rather hard floor. It was cold as well, and she wasn't wearing a jacket, she only wore her usual linen and her trusty combat boots, as a runaway shabti had torn her brand-new coat to pieces. The cretin.

"Sadie?"

The blonde grunted again, barely acknowledging the trepidation in her brother's voice. "What?"

"You might want to look up."

For once in her life, Sadie did as Carter had suggested - not because he had any authority over her whatsoever (she didn't give a shit if he was the Pharaoh, he was her annoying older brother first) but because she could hear his fear and because she was simply curious. "Ah." She said finally. "I'll admit, I wasn't expecting this."

The hall was massive and that was saying something since Sadie lived in a mansion, although she could only appreciate its majesty later. Right now, her main issue was with the multitude of angry faces glowering at her as if she had just slapped their mother. They all looked different but somehow the same. Perhaps it was because of the beauty, and there really was no other word for it, they possessed - well, except for a couple; one was disfigured, another portly and another scarred - or maybe because they were all towering above her at a very non-mortal height.

Sadie really didn't know what to say, a rarity, so she went simple. "Hullo."

Several of the beings raised their eyebrows, the impish looking one smirked while a golden one winked. Thankfully another portal opened to her left before they could even attempt to smite her - something she had a feeling that they would be able to without so much as a blink.

"Percy?" One of the entities, a man with dark hair and a pair of stunning green eyes, asked in surprise. This Percy bloke was rather hot, Sadie had to admit. He looked a lot like the man who had just spoken, so she guessed they were related, probably father and son, but that hurt her head. What the hell was going on? She glanced at Carter but he looked lost too.

"This isn't good."

Sadie spun and would have fallen had she not been used to moving quickly. Walt wasn't looking at her, his troubled gaze seemingly stuck on the weird giant people behind her. She could tell Anubis was there, whispering to his host, without having to lower her gaze to the Duat. "What's wrong?"

"This was never meant to happen." Walt muttered. "A mixing of pantheons will be disastrous."

"Pantheons? What-"

"Zeus!"

Sadie nearly jumped out of her skin and felt her head pound in utter bafflement. Now the Egyptian Gods were there. She could make out Horus with his mismatched eyes, Isis with her rainbow wings, Ra's bald head, and she could even spot the Rockin' Red Reaper himself with his neatly trimmed goatee and Sadie tensed upon instinct, though her eyes roamed over the horde of gods in an attempt to find her father and his Smurf-blue counterpart.

"Zeus," Carter repeated slowly, "as in-"

"Lord of the Sky and King of the Gods!" Zeus thundered proudly and deeply, his muscular frame pulsed pulsing electricity as an overpowering smell of ozone permeated the air. Sadie thought that he would do well as the Lord of Drama, being so theatrical and all.

"Oh hush." Set waved his red hand flippantly. "Behave yourself, you Greek upstarts are children compared to us."

There was no doubt in Sadie's mind that Set had said that on purpose and was delighted by the rapid pandemonium he had so easily created. "Greeks?" She asked Carter over the cacophony of yells - even Walt (or Anubis most likely) was joining the fray.

"Those are the Greek Gods." Carter replied breathlessly after a moment. His eyes were wide and fixated on the bearded Lord of Drama, his tone awed and dripping with a nerdy lust that made Sadie want to wrinkle her nose.

Instead, she popped her chewing gum. "So?"

"So?" Her brother hissed, rather like Apophis, as he stared at her with his 'this-is-amazing-how-are-you-not-interested-in-history' eyes. Now, Sadie was interested in history, contrary to popular belief, just not when Carter was talking. "This means that there are other gods, other pantheons."

In all honesty, Sadie couldn't find it in herself to be too shocked. Sure, she was surprised but, unlike her brother, she remembered what Amos had said when they had first arrived in Brooklyn and she thought of her mother's parting words nearly six months ago. _I_ _see_ _murky_ _visions_ _of_ _other_ _gods_ _and_ _rival_ _magic_. Let it be known that Ruby Kane was an excellent diviner, even in death.

"SILENCE!"

Everything got quiet so suddenly, so abruptly, that Sadie felt more uncomfortable in the empty and suffocating sounds of silence than she had been during the chaotic screaming. Her discomfort only increased tenfold (and what an odd phrase that was) when she glimpsed what had caused the quiet.

There were six people, three Greek and three Egyptian. It wasn't difficult to tell really, and Sadie liked to think she was the smart Kane in the family. As the Eye of Isis, twice, she had a rather expansive knowledge of Egyptian 'Mythology' so she recognised the three gods that stride forward; there was Huh (hilarious), Hemsut (unfortunate) and Shai (not bad in terms of Egyptian names). The Greek ladies were old and shrivelled but Sadie could practically feel their power radiating off of them.

"The Fates." The blonde standing next to Percy murmured.

"You cannot live in fear of one another much longer." One of the old ladies, the Fates, croaked. "You must put away your pride," here she seemed to give a very pointed look to Zeus and Horus, "for the Pantheons have already begun to merge."

"However," another continued, holding a lovely pair of shears that Sadie never wanted near her, "we are not stupid," she definitely shot Zeus and Horus a pointed look, "we understand that you do jot trust each other- we do not expect you to, yet."

The final one spoke next. "We have brought you together to learn of and from one another's heroism and bravery. Do not let us down."

Then they were gone. "Wow," Huh chuckled (ha! Huh chuckled, Sadie mentally snorted), "they're very..." he nodded his head, "wow. Anyway," he chucked a book at a stern, grey eyed goddess who caught it with a scowl, "start with that and we'll see you when you're done."

"That's it?" Horus demanded. "We're all dragged here, to this Greek," he spat the word, spit actually greeting the floor, "stronghold and you're about to leave us to read?"

Hesmut shrugged. "Pretty much."

Shai sighed sympathetically. "Look, we're not too big on this idea ourselves but this is necessary, trust us."

Horus stared at him with narrowed eyes and minutes passed before he finally relented when Isis placed her hand on his shoulder. He gave a curt nod, oozing contempt, and turned to the goddess with the novel in her hands. "What are we to read?"

"Its called _The Red Pyramid_."


	2. Chapter 2: Inroductions

**A/N: Hullo!**

Forgot to mention last time, though its pretty obvious, Trials of Apollo haven't happened either.

**XxxLil'MunchkinxxX: **Thank you! I agree that the protagonists make the Kane Chronicles really unique and I especially adore Sadie.

**WeylandCorp 4: **Thank you! Hope you enjoy this chapter too xx

**RadioDog77: **Me too. I have a lot of plans for this...

**Guest/s: **Thanks for your reviews and I hope you like the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**CHAPTER** **TWO**

* * *

Percy Jackson liked to think that he was used to weird. When he was twelve, he'd discovered that he was the son of a Greek God (the best one, he thought modestly) and ever since he'd gone on all sorts of deadly and bizarre quests and killed some even more deadly and bizarre monsters (although, he'd made friends with a few of those deadly and bizarre monsters, too).

The thought of Roman Gods existing as some sort of split personality to the Greek deities was confusing enough but now there were Egyptians as well. Percy could remember when he first met Mr D and how he had been surprised by his appearance. In Percy's mind, Gods were meant to be strange and mighty looking. While Mr D didn't exactly fill that quota, the Egyptians seemed to fit it perfectly.

One of them had blue skin, he reminded Percy of a Smurf (albeit a very big one), while another was red and another seemed to be covered in stars - and no he was not kidding, actual stars decorated her skin (which was also blue). He absently wondered if Artemis would be jealous.

"Well," one of the Egyptians commented smugly, "it's obviously about us. We should read it." She was beautiful and if Percy had to compare her to the gods in his own pantheon, he'd say she was a mix between Aphrodite and Hera - a frightening combination. Although, her multicoloured wings - yes, wings - made him think of Iris, the rainbow goddess.

"A smart choice," Shai agreed, "but perhaps some introductions are in order?"

That sounded like a good idea but Percy already knew that trying to correctly remember all the new names about to be thrown at him was difficult, he couldn't even remember everyone from the Greek side of things, for Hades' sake!

He tried to listen as the Egyptians rattled off their titles proudly. There was Horus, who was God of the Skies and of War as well as being Pharaoh of the Gods - Percy couldn't help but blink at that, Horus looked like a teenager (apart from his mismatched eyes). Then there was Isis, the lady with the wings and Percy blinked again when she revealed herself to be not only the Goddess of Magic, Motherhood and Wisdom - cue Athena's glare - but also Queen of the Gods.

"Aren't you Horus' mother?" Annabeth asked.

Isis merely stared at her. "Yes. He was also my brother once."

Percy decided that he didn't want to know any more about Egyptian genealogy, it was more messed up than Greek.

Next up was Ra. His eyes were golden, and he looked older than the others - which he was, he informed us, as he was the oldest god. He also mentioned that, aside from being the Sun God (and very different from Apollo), he used to be the Pharaoh. For some reason, all the Egyptians glanced, or scowled, at Isis who ignored them.

There was Osiris, the Smurf-blue God of the Dead who had smiled kindly at them all, far nicer than his Greek and Roman equivalent. After Osiris came Set who made the demigods recoil. At first, he looked fairly normal, if you ignored his scarlet skin, but then his skull started to flicker. Percy didn't know what animal he had seen, but he knew that he did not like its very sharp and very pointed teeth, even if it did look a little like an anteater. It only made sense when they learned that he was the God of Evil and Chaos.

Percy perked up when Set's wife, Nephthys, introduced herself politely as the Goddess of Rivers and, oddly enough, Sleep. He decided that she was alright when she berated her husband (and brother) for startling them. The next goddess was small and lithe, like a gymnast, and even wore a leopard-print leotard that matched her yellow eyes. Her name was Bast, the Goddess of Cats and Protection and Percy wondered if there was also a deity purely for dogs. He didn't get the chance to ask.

After Bast, there was Bes. Bes was short and ugly (Percy really didn't want to describe him further) and he was the God of Dwarves.

"Dwarves?" Rachel repeated dubiously. "Isn't that insulting? Couldn't you be the God of-"

Bes cut her off grumpily. "I am not going through this again. I'm the God of Dwarves, end of." A blonde girl with blue streaks in her hair (who kind of looked like a younger Annabeth) snickered.

When the next God introduced himself, Percy admitted that he flinched a little, maybe a lot. Geb, the God of the Earth, seemed genuinely kind but after the latest war, the demigods didn't care much for the Earth - though even Percy wanted to aww as the God wrapped his green arms lovingly around his wife as though he hadn't seen her in a thousand years. Speaking of which, his wife was blue and covered in sparkling stars, a fitting look for the Goddess of the Sky. Somehow, this wasn't what the Greek and Roman demigods were caught up on.

"Nut." Percy couldn't help but echo. "You're name is Nut?" Leo and the Stolls were practically giggling and even Nico and Clarisse were unable to stifle their smiles. Luckily, Nut simply raised an eyebrow as though this wasn't the first time she'd been met with this reaction.

There were two left. Thoth, the God of Writing, appeared to be the most human of the lot with curly blonde hair and a white lab coat while Sobek, God of Crocodiles and Strength and Deity of Rivers, had light green skin and the head of an actual crocodile. He also couldn't seem to stop sweating.

Now it was the turn of the Egyptian heroes and Percy shared a look with Annabeth as Shai said, "I expect you to keep your titles to yourselves, magicians. We wouldn't want any spoilers, would we?"

Magicians? Maybe that was what the Egyptians called their demigods, although the son of Poseidon hoped that their powers weren't limited to pulling rabbits out of hats. A man stepped forward that Percy hadn't noticed before, the only adult of the group. He was tall with smooth brown skin and wore a matching red suit and fedora. "Amos Kane." His voice was deep but calming and Percy liked him instantly.

The next 'magician' was an African-American teenager a bit younger than Percy and the green-eyed demigod could instantly see the resemblance he shared with the man before him. "Carter Kane." He introduced himself a little awkwardly and Percy mentally cheered as he was proven correct.

The blonde beside Carter rolled her bright blue eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Sadie Kane." Her voice was full to the brim with defiant confidence.

"Wait," Leo said in confusion, "you're related?" His question clearly wasn't appreciated but it was one that was burning on the tongues of all the Greeks and Romans. Carter and Sadie glowered darkly as Amos frowned and was it Percy's imagination or was Osiris scowling as well? Either way, that was very much the wrong thing to say.

"He's my brother." Sadie snapped causing Leo to hold his hand up in surrender. "Our dad is black and our mum is white." Percy had been so caught up in the fact that they were siblings that he hadn't even realised that she had an English accent.

"But your accent-"

"I grew up in London and Carter didn't, simple."

That didn't really clear things up but no-one wanted to breach the subject again. From then on, the introductions were quick and reputable painless which made it hard for Percy to remember everyone. There was Walt Stone who was Sadie's boyfriend and a prospective NBA player of his height was anything to go by, Zia Rashid (Carter's girlfriend who was glaring adamantly at Leo), Jaz, Felix, Alyssa, Julian, Sean, Cleo and others he had already forgotten.

It was the Greek and Roman introductions next, although Horus managed to remark snidely that, "Zeus didn't need an introduction after his dramatic display." Most of Camp Half-Blood seemed to be in the throne room with a good amount of demigods from Camp Jupiter too. Percy could make out Annabeth, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Will, the Stolls, Katie, Chris, Clarisse, Rachel, Piper, Leo, Lacy and Drew (who seemed unable to tear their eyes from Sadie) as well as Reyna, Jason, Dakota, Gwen and even Chiron. The entire Olympian Council was also present, including Hades and Hestia.

"Ma'at that was long." Sadie yawned. "Can we get this over with?"

Athena huffed but complied, eager to read herself.


End file.
